


Цирк для психопата

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для него они мертвы, но никогда не умирали. Они живы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цирк для психопата

**Author's Note:**

> Началось все, как сонгфик на песню Skillet - Circus for a Psycho. А потом меня куда-то унесло. Серьезно, я даже не знаю, что это. Я перечитываю ЭТО и мои глаза лезут на лоб. Вроде и неплохо, но "что за херня?!". Как-то так.

Кали каждый чертов раз нарывается. Она толкает его в бездну, превращает его злость в ярость. Только волчица не знает, что это самый сильный его якорь. Она не может остановиться, каждый раз возводя мифический курок, заставляет его страдать. Она не оставит его в покое, пока не добьется своего. Эта сука уже отняла у него Эрику. Кали чувствует себя безнаказанной, всевластной. Она не подозревает, что скоро ее скинут с трона.

Ей кажется, что она убивает его изнутри. Да, она причиняет неимоверную боль, но у него есть те, кто помогут. Она никогда не победит. Потому что Дерек никогда не оставался один с тех пор, как наткнулся на двух маленьких бесстрашных психопатов в лесу. Они стали его семьей, сколько бы он не отрицал этого. Сколько бы это не отрицали они.

Всеми своими действиями сучка лишь будит истинного зверя внутри него. То создание, с которым она никогда не справится. Если это чудище вырвется, Кали будет страдать так, как не страдал никто и никогда. Медленно убивая его, она делает его сильнее. Делает его зверя сильнее. Дерек не готов умереть.

Сегодня они сражаются. Да, это еще не финальная битва, убеждает он себя. Именно поэтому он не готов драться, как должно. Но все равно продолжает сражаться, как ему кажется, изо всех сил. Волчья сущность рвется наружу, а он, глупый, сдерживает ярость. Отпусти себя, отпусти, псих. Зачем ты бродишь кругами? Прекращай весь этот цирк для психов. Отпусти зверя.

Битва проиграна. Бойд мертв. Бойд теперь где-то далеко, с Эрикой. В последние секунды своей жизни Бойд не винит его. Он верит, что его Альфа справится. Он отдает свою силу зверю внутри его Альфы, как и свою душу. Добровольно. Кали не учитывает этого. Ей это кажется неважным. Она пока не подозревает. Но этот добровольный жест веры в своего вожака питает его зверя. Зверя, который разорвет ее глотку однажды. Дерек умоется ее кровью, скоро.

Кали проходит мимо Дженнифер, мимо Айзека. Близнецы следуют за ней. Они покидают Дерека, омытого болью и кровью его беты. Беты, которому Эрика перед смертью подарила свою душу. Две беты, две души. Зверь внутри чувствует их. Зверь рвется, яростно желая убивать. Но сейчас Дерек и сам убит. 

Он видит, как сестра обхватывает уже мертвое тело Бойда и надеется увидеть искру жизни в его глазах. Ее уже нет, его больше нет. Он чувствует прикосновение руки к своему плечу. Сейчас здесь вся его стая. Почти вся. Стая, верная своему Альфе. Он чувствует их так же, как чувствует Эрику и Бойда. Для него они мертвы, но никогда не умирали. Они живы. 

Живы, как и Кора, плачущая над телом Бойда. Она подружилась с ним за те несколько недель, потому что они были одинаково одиноки.

Как Айзек, прижимающий к себе Дженнифер. Айзек всегда возвращается, сколько бы Дерек не гнал его. Айзек живой, сильный, верный. 

Как Лидия, перепуганная, еле стоящая на ногах, но она тут. Она не признает, но чувствует, что ее место здесь. Странная, потерянная девочка просто ищет свой дом.

Как Питер, который вернется лишь на последнюю битву. Дерек знает, что тот вернется, чувствует это. Но желание разорвать его пополам почему-то плещется внутри. Потому что он не был здесь, когда был нужен. Не помог.

Как Скотт, который не доверяет, но и не бросит. Он будет здесь, когда понадобится. Он будет Альфой. Дерек знает, но Дереку плевать. Его зверь сильнее любого Настоящего Альфы, потому что так было всегда. Лоре досталась сила Альфы, но души всей семьи были отданы ему. Он не понимал до сегодняшнего дня, что значит забрать чью-то душу. Человеческие души гораздо сильнее. Убивая оборотня, Дюк забирал силу, но забывал о душах. Дерек же чувствует всю свою семью. Они тут, они рядом. Как и Бойд с Эрикой.

А еще рядом Стайлз, сжимающий его плечо, не дающий упасть. Как и всегда. Наверное, Стайлз сильнее Дерека. Он опять бросился в самое пекло. Он бы не проиграл. Он бы отпустил зверя. Наверное, Кали сейчас была бы мертва, если бы на месте Дерека оказался Стайлз. И Бойд точно был бы жив. Но Стайлза тут не было. Никто не мог сделать правильный выбор.

Лидия отталкивается от стены. Она идет, пошатываясь, к нему. В глазах девушки пустота. Она становится на колени между ним и телом Бойда, которое судорожно сжимает Кора. Девушка опускает левую руку на то место, где когда-то билось сердца Вернона, а правую кладет поверх руки Стайлза на плече Дерека. Миг – яркая вспышка - и Дерек теряет сознание. Последнее, что он помнит – это то, что упасть в воду ему не дает все тот же Стайлз. Наверное, он не даст ему упасть никогда.


End file.
